


to fall apart

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Good BDSM Etiquette, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: When it all gets too loud, he needs the quiet.When the lights are too bright, searing in his vision, he needs the dark.When he gets overwhelmed…“Shintarou.”He needs this.





	to fall apart

When it all gets too loud, he needs the quiet.

When the lights are too bright, searing in his vision, he needs the dark.

When he gets overwhelmed…

“_Shintarou._”

He needs this.

He needs to be on his knees, clothes discarded, fingers untaped because he _trusts_. He needs to kneel between Akashi’s legs. He needs to kneel at Akashi’s feet.

“Shintarou, I need you to speak,” Akashi says sharply, catching Shintarou’s chin with two fingers and tilting his head up. “I need a colour.”

“Green, Akashi-sama,” Shintarou murmurs, breath catching in his throat, swollen cock hanging heavy between his spread thighs.

“Look at you.” Akashi clicks his tongue with a soft huff of laughter, carelessly pushing Shintarou’s face to the side. Shintarou’s cheeks burn as Akashi _looks_ at him, looks him up and down with a raised eyebrow. “You’re hard, Shintarou. All I’ve done is talked down to you, and you’re desperate. Does this turn you on?”

“Yes, Akashi-sama,” Shintarou mumbles, looking at the ground.

Akashi laughs cruelly. “You’re pathetic, Shintarou. Everyone believes you to be calm, collected, cold. They don’t see you when you’re falling apart with no more than words, humiliated and desperate to be touched. They don’t know how much of a _whore_ you are for me, Shintarou.”

His traitorous cock twitches at the word, and Akashi doesn’t miss it. Akashi’s smirk only grows.

“You don’t need much, do you?” Akashi chuckles. “You’re a desperate mess. You could come from nothing more than my voice, couldn’t you? You think of this, you think of me talking down on you, when you touch yourself, don’t you?”

“Akashi-sama…” Shintarou’s voice catches in his throat.

Akashi’s hand finds Shintarou’s hair, gripping tight and forcing Shintarou’s head backwards, forcing his eyes to Akashi’s own. His voice is sharp as he repeats, “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Shintarou admits. “I think of this, Akashi-sama, I think of you. It is _always_ you.”

“Show me,” Akashi demands, his grip not letting up, Shintarou’s neck straining. “Touch yourself for me, Shintarou.”

Shintarou’s cheeks are still burning red as he obeys without question, almost mechanically taking his cock in hand and stroking gently. He has to bite back a moan at the sudden relief.

“Don’t you dare hold yourself back,” Akashi snaps, “I want to hear you.”

The words alone, coupled with another sharp tug at his hair, are enough to tear another moan from his throat as he touches himself, laid out bare and exposed for Akashi.

“Please, Akashi-sama,” Shintarou gasps, not quite sure what he is asking for.

Akashi’s smirk softens slightly, the hand in his hair growing less rough and more affectionate. “Trust me, Shintarou. I will always give you what you need.”

He does not need soft. He does not need affectionate.

“I— Akashi-sama, I do not—” Shintarou manages, unable to vocalize his needs to the day.

Akashi’s eyes cool again, sharpening and freezing. “I see. Stop. Hands behind your back.”

Shintarou complies, whining quietly at the loss of sensation.

“You will come when I decide to allow it,” Akashi tells coolly, finally unzipping his tented jeans. “You will come when you have earned it. I want you to suck me off like the _whore_ you are, Shintarou, and my patience is wearing thin.”

“Please, Akashi-sama,” Shintarou breathes, letting his mouth fall open pliantly.

He does not need soft. He does not need affectionate.

He needs rough. He needs cruel.

He needs _this_.


End file.
